1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for displaying indicia.
More particularly, the present invention relates to advertising on turnstiles.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns an apparatus containing visual information mounted on the arms of turnstile.
2. The Prior Art
Access to public as well as many private facilities is often controlled by devices conventionally referred to as turnstiles. Turnstiles consist of a housing placed in an accessway to define a narrow passageway. This passageway is controlled by an arm extending thereacross. In order to move through the passageway, the arm of the turnstile must be moved aside. Typically, turnstiles have a revolving plate mounted in the housing from which a number of arms extend. An individual moves into the arm presently blocking the passageway, and moves it down and away, rotating the rotating plate. The individual is now free to progress through the passageway, with a subsequent arm rotating up behind the individual to block the passageway from following individuals.
Turnstiles work well to control the flow of a crowd and/or charge and collect admission. However, they also use a large amount of space which could be used for other purposes. Specifically, at the present time, space is at a premium for advertisements. Advertisements generate a large volume of revenue in public event facilities, and are very much an integral portion of our society. Advertisements inform as well as entice individuals. High visibility locations in which to advertise are continually being sought, with prime location subject to a great deal of competition between advertisers.
Advertisements are presented in a wide variety of ways, the most common of which are placing posters in a case or simply tacking a poster to a wall. These are traditional and well established methods, however, these methods are limited by the amount of wall space available. Recently, Video monitors have been used to provide a plurality of ever changing advertisements. This method, while very effective, is also very expensive. Generally speaking, advertisements are prevalent throughout society, with most available space already allocated for advertisements. While there may be some space available, it is generally not highly desirable, being out of the way or less visible than preferred.
Turnstiles occupy a position which is highly trafficked, since everyone must pass through the turnstiles, and highly visible since most people look at the turnstile as they pass through. Conventional turnstiles, however, do not take advantage of their premier location, and while they perform their blocking functions admirably, take up advertising space, and more importantly, take peoples eyes off wall advertisements as they concentrate on passing the turnstile.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved turnstile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an indicia device for use on a conventional turnstile.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a method of advertising on a turnstile.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive and highly effective method of advertising.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive indicia device for use on turnstiles.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an indicia device easily installable on substantially any turnstile apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an indicia device in which the indicia may be readily changed.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide an indicia device which can be readily attached without alteration to the turnstile and with conventional tools.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an indicia device which can be constructed of conventional materials using conventional techniques.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an indicia device which can be constructed in a variety of configurations to meet an individual users criteria.